


Three and Eight go to 7-Eleven

by LilDess



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 7-11, Agent 3 just wanted her ibuprofen, Agent 8 likes candy like, F/F, I just wanted my agents 3 and 8 to go to 7-11, I mean, Kinda shitty, Marina is chill, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Pearl screams, idk even-, maybe fluff?, not really shippy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDess/pseuds/LilDess
Summary: Three and eight go to 7 eleven. Not really that shippy, although it is implied Pearl and Marina are dating. My first public fanfic, my others are just really angsty and I don't post them. Platonic Three and Eight (I do ship them though haha.)
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Three and Eight go to 7-Eleven

Eight was lost.  
Like really lost. She had told Pearl and Maria she was just going to run over to the 7-11 around the corner, but as it turns out, it’s difficult to find stuff during the nighttime. And her phone died. She saw a light and ran towards it. 

???: Get off me!  
Eight: huh?

Eight realized the light was someone's squidphone, and immediately distanced herself. She looked back at the inkling, who she recognized as Agent 3.

Eight: Three can I have help? I’m lost, I was looking for 7-Eleven.   
Three: Why not, I was just walking there myself.   
Eight: Yaaaaaay!!! Thanks!

Three and Eight made their way to 7-11, and once inside eight went down the Candy isle, while Three grabbed some Ibuprofen, then followed eight. Eight had grabbed a pack of gum, some m&ms, and some skittles. Three headed towards checkout, grabbing a pack of sour patch kids. 

Three: hey Eight, want me to pay for your stuff?  
Eight: Y-you’d really do that?  
Three: Sure, it’s only like 3 bucks.  
Eight: thanks so much! 

Three paid, handed three’s snacks to her, and they walked out the door.

Three: So uh, where do you live?  
Eight: With Pearl and Marina in their apartment!  
Three: Where is their apartment?  
Eight: I dunno the address  
Three: Do you know one of their phone numbers?  
Eight: Yup! Lemme type in Marinas real quick!

Three put the phone on speaker, and waited for an answer.

Marina: Marina here! Who is this?  
Three: Agent 3, Eight got lost and ran into me, I took her to 7-Eleven. Can I have your address so I can take her home.  
Pearl: WHY THE FUCK IS MY CHILD ALONE WITH THE PERSON WHO TRIED TO KILL HER  
Marina: Calm down Pearl, Three was mind-controlled. I’m sure she’s actually really nice.  
Pearl: DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THREE TRIED TO KILL HER, NOPE, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW EIGHT.  
Three: She’s literally lost. The reason I called was because neither of us know your address.  
*Inaudible screeching on off the hooks end of the phone*  
Marina: Oh, we’re *Enter address here*  
Three: Ok, thanks.  
*hang up*

Three and eight started heading in that direction, eventually arriving at Pearl and Marinas mansion. Damn rich people. Three rang the doorbell and heard someone run and open the door. Luckily Marina managed to restrain pearl before she could attempt murder on Three. 

Marina: Sorry about my girlfriend, she’s protective of Eight.  
Three: All good, i’m just gonna go now.  
Pearl: *incomprehensible screaming*

Three started heading home, while Pearl, Marina, and eight headed inside. It was a strange night, but at least she got her ibuprofen (and some sour patch kids!).

*More incomprehensible Pearl screaming*

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shitty ngl.


End file.
